the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy To The Count Of Six
Previous 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Of course! I'd love to see your room. *She smiles at Catt.* Would you care to come along? '''Catt Hatter: '(Hm, the timeline is jumbled again. Ah well, this could be a separate scene I guess? Mz. Hyde already carried Catt back to her room after a coughing fit and falling back asleep.) *Cough* Sure! 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '(I suppose it could be! These discussion threads really aren't meant for this sort of thing. XD It's almost as if they WANT to create different timelines... 0_0 She just fell asleep on the spot?! That's not good!) *Her smile faded, replaced with worry.* Are you well enough for it? 'Catt Hatter: '(My thinking is that the draught is still affecting her system.) Oh, I'm good! I'm goo- *She was cut off as another coughing fit racked her body, making her shake with each convulsion.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''What's wrong with you? Do you have ebola? '''Dr. Helen Jekyll: '(Poor thing... I know first hand how awful it feels to have your throat sore from choking on water.) Oh dear... Perhaps you should drink some tea first. *Helen suggested as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.* Lemon and honey is good for coughing. 'Catt Hatter: '(Don't forget the poison probably did something too. 0-0 That must've been a horrid experience.) Is that *cough* the Doctor's professional opinion? *Catt teased with a chuckle. The laughter brought on another round of coughing.* Ow... *She croaked.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*A soft sigh.* I hate to do this but... you're not allowed to speak unless it's an emergency. Anything else you can write down on pad and paper. Doctor's orders. *She instructed gently.* You'll only worsen your condition by talking. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt whimpered sadly, but nodded taking another sip of her tea.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen smiled faintly, wincing with sympathy as her friend seemed to be coughing up her lungs.* Well, it's more from personal experience, really. But I would recommend it to anyone who would listen long enough. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt smiled sheepishly and drank her tea. The hot liquid stung her throat, but it felt good too.* 'Dr. Helen Jekyll: '*Helen waited patiently for her to finish, humming a tune softly. It was a simple, repeating melody, one likely to get stuck in ones head.* 'Catt Hatter: '*After having finished her tea, Catt tried to ask what the tune was without speaking. She waved her hand and hummed a bit before making a quizzical expression.* *This would be easier if I was telepathic. She thought.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen paused, her eyes curious as the corners of her mouth twitched* I'm afraid I don't... Oh. *She broke into a nervous grin.* You want to know what I was humming? 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt nodded with a smile. Or maybe if I knew sign language.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen suddenly became very interested in her shoes, her face growing hotter as blood rushed to her cheeks.* Well... It's just a silly song for kids... 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt leaned forward and looked up into Helen's face, raising an eyebrow and smiling somewhat mischievously.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''W-What? *Helen turned a shade darker as she tucked back a strand of hair.* Don't tell me you want to hear the song! '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt grinned and nodded encouragingly. She pointed to herself, made a heart shape with her hands, then struck a pose like an over dramatized singer. She was then abruptly reminded that she shouldn't be moving around too rigorously by a jabbing pain in her abdomen and flinched.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen swallowed hard.* No, s-sorry, I don't sing. *She forced a smile, wrapping her arms around her abdomen.* I'm really bad at it. 'Catt Hatter: ':\ *You don't have to sing it. Catt poked her arm and made it look like her hand was talking, reminiscent of a puppet. Then mimed writing something down.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I'm afraid I don't know what you're trying to say. *Helen sighed, giving Catt a quizzical look.* Here, one moment. *She turned her back to her, biting her lip as she surveyed the piles of papers on her desk.* Aha! *She exclaimed, picking up a blank sheet of paper and her pen. Pivoting again, she held the two put.* You can just write what you'd like to say. '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt scratches a bit on the paper before turning it to Helen.*You could just speak the words, you don't have to sing. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen mentally groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead as she read.* Oh dear, of course. I'm an idiot... *She dropped her hand and her lips lifted into a self depreciating smile.* 'Catt Hatter: '''You are not! *Catt exclaimed, before coughing again. Once the coughing ceased she wrote,* You shouldn't be so down on yourself! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, you have to admit I was being quite oblivious for awhile there... *Helen muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.* Anyways... You just want me to say the words? '''Catt Hatter: '''Hardly, neither of us knows sign language. Non-verbal communication tends to be difficult. *Catt nodded in response to the question.* Only if you're ok with that. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Um, you'll probably think I'm insane but- *her face lights up with a smile at her joke.* here are the lyrics. *Taking a breath, she began slowly, gradually speeding up.* I am slowly going crazy. One, two, three, four, five, six. Switch! Crazy going slowly am I. Six five four three two one. Switch! *She blushed as she finished.* And you're supposed to keep switching back and forth until you get tired of it... '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt laughed gently,* I know a few songs like that, the ones that just repeat until you're sick of them. They're great fun to sing when you're bored. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen nodded slowly, her cheeks still red with embarrassment.* I learned it when I was little... It's been stuck in my head recently. At least, ever since I found one of my old journals. 'Catt Hatter: '''You keep a journal? Me too! *Catt went to reach for the pocket of her jacket to show Dr. Helen before remembering she wasn't wearing it.* Um, where abouts is my jacket? *she wrote, looking slightly concerned.* '''Dr. Helen Jekyll: '''Your jacket...? *Helen frowned, her brow wrinkling with though then smoothing as her eyes widened.* Oh, I must have left it by the water! *She smacked her forehead.* Dang it, why didn't I take it with me? '''Catt Hatter: '''It's where!? *Catt exclaimed, lunging for the door. But before she could reach it, her stomach spasmed painfully. Sending her roughly to her knees with a grunt.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen rushed to her friends side, crouching next to her.* Are you alright? You shouldn't move so quickly! *She grabbed each of her shoulders gently, concern in her eyes.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt's answer was rough and frequently interrupted by rough coughs.* That jacket is important, I have to get it back! *The coughing spasms were so harsh they were making her eyes water. Her stomach convulsed again and she fought the urge to retch.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Alright, I'll get it for you! *Helen said quickly, her brow wrinkled as Catt got herself all worked up.* But only if you calm down and take it easy... You're going to make your condition worse. Okay? '''Catt Hatter: '*cough* Ngh. *Catt nodded, not trusting herself to speak without being sick. How could I've been so careless? she thought upsettedly at herself. (Well you had nearly drown and were on your way to death by hypothermia and your friend had just gotten brutally murdered in front of you. Tends to distract most people.) Ugh. She hated how blunt the writer could be sometimes, it felt crass.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen stood slowly, keeping her concerned gaze on Catt.* Now, do you think you'll be okay if I run down and grab it? 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt nodded again and carefully sat up to a kneeling position. She gave Dr. Helen an apologetic look before slowly getting to her feet, and shuffling over to sit on the bed.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen waited until Catt had seated herself on the bed before leaving, her steps measured. Only after she was sure Catt wouldn't be able to hear, she began to run, her mind already running through all the terrible things that could go wrong while she was away from her unwell friend.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt's mind groggily wandered in and out of thought as the minutes dragged on. Would Helen notice her jacket's secret, or would it be safe? It was kinda hard to miss, but there was always a chance wasn't there? If she was lucky, Helen wouldn't look inside it and just pick it up and bring it back. But if she wasn't, how would she explain her reasons for having a wall in the back lining? She hope she wouldn't need to come up with explanations. She was too tired for explanations. How long had Helen been gone anyway? One hour? Two? Or had it only been a few minutes? Ugh, would she mind if I had a small nap on her bed? Catt thought. No. I shouldn't impose, she's already done and doing so much to help. But despite her discomfort and best intentions, she eventually slumped onto her side and dozed peacefully until Dr. Helen returned.* Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Hypothermia Category:Main Plot